


Where The Snow Goes

by RavenousRhyndac



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenousRhyndac/pseuds/RavenousRhyndac
Summary: A while had happened after the events from Darkness of Dragons. When the apparent world was safe for now. When letters were stumbled by the protagonists, one each of their own, a little adventure between them follows, all while snow flourishes at the wrong time.
Kudos: 5





	1. The Snow That Drives Us All

**The Snow That Drives Us All**

Wish upon a valiant star,

The curtain of moonlight that showers beyond,

The cool favor of the wind flies

From the horizon dappled with frosty blue.

So let me flare my hope come true,

Down to the whiteness where all colors fuse.

.

_Prince that fruits, this you're trying._

_Stall down with the flight you're flying._

_Calm now with your senses still fighting,_

_Then hum while the three moons were still mighty._


	2. A Short Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all, I'm back. If you read the poem back there, then I assure you it's incomplete. Along the way, I'd add more stanzas to the poem until it actually makes sense (or more confusing from my perspective). I hope you understand.
> 
> For a start, I made this ditty prologue just so you could at least grasp the story. There's no name for this specific character but I think it's pretty easy to guess who it was!
> 
> I know it's short and I should have added more, but currently I was getting piled up by other tasks and my own insecurities. I'd like to apologize in advance if this made you disappointed, so feel free to leave a review/comment!
> 
> As for now... I hope you enjoyed what I've put here. And oh, I already working on the next chapters. I'll just pray that I won't mess it up and completely discontinue this fanfic. It's my first time ever posting here!! See you soon, bless ya, and wish you all under the Three Moons!

**A Short Stop**

Over the window, he could see the small thriving community lurking below him.

Dragons are playing. Dragons are working. Dragons doing business with other dragons. Even dragons scheming for a crime to later unfold, or what he had presumably guessed. He could see every part of the city from up here.

From what he could tell, there was an upcoming festival tonight. It was a special occasion that's welcome to every dragon like him to revel all over Pyrrhia. That event is something everyone should look forward to. That event is something they wouldn't forget so easily. Most of all, that event surely won't pass away from his memory.

He gazed up in the sky, the clumps of clouds were low in the mountains. The sun was beaming in front of him, singing his eyes over the horizon, and the heavens were a mismatched cluster of bright blue and flaming orange.

Flocks of birds were soaring high in the distance, dispersing straightaway as dragons shot up to hunt them, and then disappear in the midst. He admired their decent skills in hunting, but what he adored more was how energetic they are flying swiftly in the air. So instead of watching the remaining flocks tearing through the tranquil to survive, he birdwatched those dragons now swishing and slashing playfully like rollicking bumblebees.

As sooner as it may be, he quickly reminded himself, I only came here to get the things I need. A simple statement to hinder him from daydreaming. He got up from his trance and strutted all the way to his front door. He could feel the hints of chilly air reaching in from the tangents.

As he exited the hut, he could the breeze swallowing him whole. Past a few meters away, he halted to let himself sink into the atmosphere. The wind got stronger as it whipped past his scales and under his wings. He felt the need to breathe in the fresh choke of air, relishing in its bland satisfying taste. The grass below him tickled his talons and buried his long slick tail underneath. Tree branches lashed wildly above the clearings as their leaves come undone and get slung away helplessly in his direction. He watched as a leaf land over his snout softly before soundlessly drifting off to the ground.

He spread his wings to take off from the clearings. He took a short flight for himself past the mountains. He circled around the environment for a while as he watched the landscape below him, where the vast hectares of forestry bordered the village. Shortly after, he made his way into the outskirts.

The noisiness of the town did not mind him at all. He went and ventured, minding his own business just like others had, and moved on with his day inside the hustle and bustle of the community. Seemingly short, he did what he could and negotiated with the townsfolk, promptly accumulating any information needed. Not long, he gathered supplies and immediately went back to his hut, snooping around the house for any suspicion before entering.

When the sun had fallen, one full moon shone brightly across the land. He had already laid on his bed, contemplating his schedule for the morrow and anything else he had in mind. Not knowing what else to do, he looked over to his window. The faint lights of the town can be seen from here. There was only the quiet hum of the trees that could be heard of, and it echoed soothingly in his ears. But he wasn't tired. He was better off worrying about the stuff he needed to do first then skip the day early. Even so, he wouldn't ignore the dissonance that got in the way.

His trance abruptly ended when he heard a knock. It repeated a few more times before a thud had followed. Skeptical, he made his way to the door until he was a few talons away from it. Looking at the curtained window, he saw a silhouette peering through the house, making his spines bristle. Though, not knowing what else to do, he curtly opened the door.

"Oh hey there!" A dragon the color of navy blue appeared, a SeaWing, "Sorry to disturb you, but would you like to join us at the festival?"

"Oh umm..", He felt flattered, "Thanks, but no thanks." He was surprised to see that someone was inviting him to their town. Keeping the usual expression, he glanced over his shoulder and noticed more dragons behind him. They were sheltering under the shade of the trees, having a conversation. They carried torches and hung their bags around their necks. He couldn't tell what they're here for.

The SeaWing drooped his wings, "But, don't you want to see the festival lights?" He faltered, as if saying the wrong thing, then he politely said, "We'd like to have more dragons come along with us for this one special occasion. There are plenty of huts scattered outside the town and you're the only one left out here that hasn't been told to."

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy for the week." He said, then he nodded at him, "Thanks for the invitation though."

He was disheartened for a moment, but he nodded in return. He gestured to the other dragons behind him to go. Some of them were ready to take flight, others took a glance at him and drooped their wings also. When they're all ready, he swiveled his head back at him, possibility glinting in his eyes, "If you ever changed your mind, we'll be waiting at the gates." Then he turned around, ran toward them, and soared as high as he could, the other dragons trailing behind him.

He wondered how he got those dragons to get along.

He looked back at his hut, thinking whether he should just go back to sleep or do something else for the whole night. There wasn't anything interesting to admire inside. It was just a makeshift home and he got used to it in the meantime. It was only for himself in this situation that this would suffice. He thought if it was only for himself at this point.

He queried off to his desk, an inspiration occurred. He took sheets of parchment and settled them neatly in order. He gathered his quill that was already dipped in ink and tipped his head to the side. Waiting for the right words, he tapped the wooden table with his claws.

I'll make something for them, he murmured. A letter would do for now.

What if I make something special?

Finally, he found what he was looking for and began writing.

When he was done, he placed the scrolls into his bag and tidied up his belongings. He looked at the calendar and noted the time, I hope it gets there soon enough. He departed shortly from his shelter and darted immediately into the clear evening sky. But first, I have something to attend to.

As he continued to make his way to the town, he noticed a large collection of clouds forming in the mountains, Guess I need to pack up soon, he thought. Massive flickering dark shadows loomed beneath them, meaning that a heavy thunderstorm is on its way here. Fortunately, the formation isn't really a big of a deal considering its size, and it would have to travel here by the time this day ends, so the festival wouldn't become a disaster.

But as he squinted closer, he saw white particles floating off in the distance.

"Three Moons," he sighed, twitching as a sudden chill crept across his body. "Winter is remarkably coming this late."


End file.
